Up to now, for example, a vehicle communication system is provided in which a mobile communication terminal called “smart phone” portable by a user, and a short-range wireless communication device mounted in a vehicle establish a given protocol therebetween to provide a service in cooperation with each other. For example, the vehicle communication system provides a service in which the mobile communication terminal transfers voice data of an Internet radio received from a server to the short-range wireless communication device, and the short-range wireless communication device outputs the voice data transferred from the mobile communication terminal. Also, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which those applications can be executed while switching between a foreground operation and a background operation in the mobile communication terminal.
Incidentally, when the mobile communication terminal of this type is used to provide a service in cooperation with the short-range wireless communication device, if the cooperative application running in the foreground operation changes to the background operation, even if the cooperative application is not finished, the provision of the service may be interrupted. Thereafter, in the mobile communication terminal, if a condition in which the cooperative application changed to the background operation returns to the foreground operation is fulfilled, the cooperative application changed to the background operation returns to the foreground operation. However, the provision of the service may not resume in spite of a fact that the cooperative application changed to the background operation returns to the foreground operation.